Для тебя
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Переделки песен и cтихотворения. Герои - Минерва, Минерва/Гриффиндорцы о Ней, НЖП о Ней и другие. Примечание - всё написано ради Неё, хотя Она не везде является главным героем.
1. Песня 1

**Н-врбл или размышления профессора Хогвартса (по песне «Подмосковные вечера). **

Примечание ко всем главам: Dedicate to Maggie Smith

Последние две строки каждого куплета повторяются дважды.

Не слышны нигде заклинания,  
Всё здесь замерло до утра.  
Невербальные заклинания -  
Я колдую здесь, как вчера.

Ни один студент уж не движется,  
Все в кроватях спят до утра.  
_Кто б_ вернул назад мои школьные  
Беззаботные вечера.

На часы свои смотрю искоса,  
Потому что страшно понять -  
Невербальные заклинания...  
А _когда же_ я буду спать?

Полночь, знаю я, уже близится  
И вздыхаю я, как вчера:  
"_Где_ вы школьные, беззаботные  
Дни и ночи и вечера?"

14.07.2010


	2. Стихотворение 1, песня 2

**Минерва. **

Минерва/Альбус

- Идут года, настала старость,  
Но мне не хочется понять,  
Что мало я успела сделать  
И лучше б заново начать.  
- Не укоряй себя, Minerva,

Ведь ты давно должна понять:  
Профессор - это трата нервов,  
Да плюс декан, но всё на пять.

11.07.2010

**Мама (по песне «Надежда», слова Добронравова, музыка Пахмутовой).  
**

Гермиона/Минерва

В Хогвартс поступила я давно -  
Мне почти двенадцать лет уж было.  
Но свой самый первый школьный день *  
Не забыть, да я и не забыла.

Минерва, ты мама для нас.  
Ведь ты же декан Гриффиндора.  
Профессор... довольно одной -  
Смелее любого аврора.

* Самый первый в волшебном мире.

11.08.2010 


	3. песня 3

Хогвартс остаётся с каждым магом (студенты Гриффиндора)  
(по песне «Песня остаётся с человеком»)

Ночью звёзды в телескопы наблюдаем,  
Утром звёзды – Прорицания для нас.  
Только Хогвартс остаётся, это знаем.  
Лучшей школы нет нигде для нас.

Хогвартс милый, Хогвартс наш любимый,  
Не расстаться магам никогда с тобой.  
Хогвартсу не скажешь до свиданья,  
Хогвартс не расстанется с тобой.

С волшебством мы дружим с колыбели. *  
Но про Хогвартс знали все? Конечно, нет.  
А потом все песни Хогвартса мы спели.  
Хогвартс – лучший, это наш ответ.

Хогвартс милый, Хогвартс наш любимый,  
Не расстаться магам никогда с тобой.  
Хогвартсу не скажешь до свиданья,  
Хогвартс не расстанется с тобой.

- Сколько зелий приготовили на Зельях?  
- Очень много и не сосчитать.  
Только Снэйп не ставил «Превосходно».  
Как мы не старались, не понять. **

Хогвартс милый, Хогвартс наш любимый,  
Не расстаться магам никогда с тобой.  
Хогвартсу не скажешь до свиданья,  
Хогвартс не расстанется с тобой.

Пусть Минерва чуть строга бывает с нами.  
Но всем Львятам Львицу нужно уважать.  
Лучше всех ведь знаем мы декана,  
А такую ведьму можно обожать.

Хогвартс милый, Хогвартс наш любимый,  
Не расстаться магам никогда с тобой.  
Хогвартсу не скажешь до свиданья,  
Хогвартс не расстанется с тобой.

18.06.2010

* К сожалению, не все.

** Как мы не старались... Имеется в виду - старались понять, почему не ставит «Превосходно», но ничего так и не вышло.


	4. Песня 4

**С чего начинается Магия? Студенты Гриффиндора.**

(по песне «С чего начинается Родина?» из кинофильма «Щит и меч»)

С чего начинается Магия?  
С заклятья того во дворе,  
С Минервы, декана-профессора,  
Что «П» выставляла не мне.  
А может, она начинается  
С той песни, что Шляпа поёт,  
С того, что в любых испытаниях  
На нас полтергейст всё орёт.

А может она начинается  
Со стука вагонных колёс *  
И с палочки той, что в одиннадцать  
Ты в Хогвартс шотландский привёз.

А может она начинается  
С заклятий, летящих вдали,  
Со старой иголочки папиной,  
Что где-то в столе мы нашли.

* Хогвартс-экспресс

15 - 16.06.2010

PS Если бы я училась в Хогвартсе (естественно, факультет Гриффиндор), то надеюсь, получила бы за выполнение каких-то заданий не одно «П». Уж я бы постаралась. Учитывая то, что Минерва для меня самая дорогая ведьма из всех на свете.


	5. Песня 5

**Квиддич** (по песне «Золушка»)

НЖП/немного Минерва

Хоть поверьте,

Хоть проверьте,

Но вчера приснилось мне,

Будто в Хогвартсе учусь я

И летаю на метле.

И волшебники _такие_...

Словом, всё не описать.

И во сне в любимый квиддич

Я успела поиграть.

Хоть поверьте,

Хоть проверьте,

Квиддич наш был хоть куда.

Но _такого_ матча в жизни

Не бывает никогда.

Хоть поверьте,

Хоть проверьте,

Но Минерва снилась мне.

(Контролировать Джордана

Нет, работа не по мне.)

Под Империусом, верно,

Целый день вчера была

Ведь, признаюсь, (это честно)

«Феликс...» я и не пила.

18.06.2010


End file.
